


Keys

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Let Me In [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On returning from a case, Reid is called into Hotch's office after his behavior on the case almost got him killed. Expecting a severe rebuking, Reid is pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

KEYS

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The team filed through the doors of the elevator when they opened. Hotch was first, followed closely by Rossi and Morgan. The two girls exited after that, JJ heading to her office, Emily to her desk. Finally, Dr. Spencer Reid shuffled out, head down. He watched Hotch through the messy curtain of hair falling into his face. The man hadn’t spoken to him once on the way back to Quantico from Tulsa…

Reid knew he was in trouble. And Hotch was angry. Reid couldn’t blame him. The last time he had pulled something like this was the Owen Savage case. He had withheld information from his team and went behind their backs, meeting the serial killer face to face in the middle of the street… he had gone in unarmed and unprotected to face a kid wielding an automatic weapon. Hotch had given him a very clear warning after that case; pull something like that again, and Reid would be fired.

Of course, this time, Reid hadn’t really done it intentionally. Their Un Sub was a college student. He had met up with a High school classmate in college. He had apparently asked her out in High School and she had turned him down. And he had tried again. And she had rejected him. And he had snapped. He had killed her, and then gone on a killing spree, killing every woman he could find that resembled her. Reid had been in his dorm room, going over the young man’s computer. He was on the run. No one had expected him to return to the dorm, but he did. Reid had heard him, and hid in the closet. 

When the young man had left, Reid had followed him, calling Hotch. But the boy had gone to the library. And what do you know, the college had a cell disruptor in the library. Reid had lost contact with Hotch. He was going to wait for backup, but there were gun shots. And so he had gone in. 

When the team had arrived, Reid was on the roof with the UnSub. He was desperately trying to talk the man down. The UnSub had a gun to the head of his next victim. Police Snipers were positioned on surrounding roof tops. Others were filling the library. They found Reid’s revolver in the archival room on the third floor.

It had all been a blur after that. Reid’s team had suddenly been on the roof. There was shouting. The girl had run. And so had the UnSub. He ran right at Reid. Reid remembered hearing the shot. The man had stumbled and crashed into him. Reid fell back, and flipped over the edge of the roof. The UnSub yelped and Reid watched the man’s body twisting grotesquely as he fell. Reid himself was clinging desperately to the edge of the roof.

“HOTCH!!!” He cried. “MORGAN!!!” And moments later, Morgan’s face appeared over the edge of the roof, his hand reaching down. He grabbed Reid’s wrist with one hand and the back of his shirt with the other. Then Hotch appeared, also grabbing Reid. Together, the pair hauled their youngest team mate back onto the roof.

“Reid! What the hell were you thinking?!” Hotch demanded.

“… I couldn’t wait…” Reid gasped, shaking his head. “He had already killed one girl, down on the second floor. And I saw him taking this one. I had to, Hotch. I’m sorry.”

“You couldn’t tell me where you were going?!”

“The library has a cell disruptor! I couldn’t!” Reid cried. “You know I don’t like going into things like this without backup. I didn’t have a choice!!!”

~*~

Hotch had been furious. He didn’t say a word to Reid after that, but Reid could feel the harsh gaze of his superior the entire flight home. Now that they were back at the BAU, Reid had a feeling that Hotch wouldn’t hold his silence for long. He reached his desk and barely had time to put down his messenger bag.

“Reid. My office. NOW.” Hotch barked, his voice carrying across the bullpen. Reid winced and slowly shuffled up to the door, feeling the eyes of the team on him. Hotch was closing the blinds on the window of his office. Reid winced again. This was not a good sign. Hotch waited for Reid to walk in, then he closed the door behind him and locked it. Reid blinked and watched Hotch uneasily. The man turned on his desk lamp, then drew the blinds on the exterior windows.

“Reid…” Hotch said, softly. “You know why I’m upset?”

“… I went in without backup. I’m sorry, Hotch. I am. I don’t like situations like that, I really don’t. But… I couldn’t wait. I promise you, I didn’t withhold anything from you… this is NOT the same as Owen Savage.” Hotch blinked, looking surprised.

“You think I’m going to fire you?”

“… Well… I went in without backup.”

“… I know.” Hotch said, and sighed. “Reid, this was completely different from Savage, I’m not going to fire you. You did the right thing.”

“… I… I did?” Reid asked, confused. “But… then why are you mad at me?”

“… I’m not.”

“Huh? But… you said…”

“I said I was upset. Not mad.”

“… Huh?” Reid asked, and Hotch turned. He walked across the room, grabbing the collar of Reid’s shirt and shoved him up against the wall, crushing his lips to Reid’s. Reid grunted, eyes wide. But a moment later, his eyes slid closed and he moaned slightly as his mouth was plundered by the elder agent. Hotch jerked Reid away from the wall and they stumbled across the office, jackets and ties falling to the floor. They ended up behind the desk and a moment later Hotch shoved Reid down onto it.

“Really Aaron?” Reid laughed slightly. “On your desk?!”

“Shhh…” Hotch hissed, fumbling with Reid’s belt and pants, then jerking them down.

“Tell me. Do you have lube in your desk drawer too?” Reid asked.

“… Lotion.” Hotch admitted, and Reid blinked at him. “For a different reason originally, but this works too.” And he fumbled for said lotion with one hand while stroking Reid’s manhood with the other.

“Spencer, I swear to God. If you scare me like that again, I will fire you.”

“Huh?”

“For your safety, as well as my own. You almost died. And I almost had a heart attack. You have to understand… I love you… And I worry about you.”

“… I’m sorry, Aaron.”

“I know you didn’t mean to scare me.” Hotch said, softly. Reid opened his mouth to answer, but a moan escaped instead as Hotch thrust two fingers into his body. Hotch felt his lips curl up in a smirk as he watched Reid’s eyes flutter closed. He arched his back slightly and squirmed, rolling his hips into every move of his lover’s hand.

“Shhh… keep it down.” Hotch murmured, finally getting Reid’s pants off completely.

“What, you think that Morgan has his ear to the door?” Reid asked, laughing slightly,

“Sometimes, I never know with this team.” Hotch snorted, and Reid grinned. 

“You’re… you’re really not mad at me?”

“… No.” Hotch chuckled, smiling and running his fingers through Reid’s hair, his progress slightly impeded by a few tangles. “Now relax and let me in…” He ran his hands over Reid’s chest and shoulders, then moved into position. Reid rested his cheek for a moment on the gleaming finish. Then, he closed his eyes and he mewed softly as Hotch pressed into him. Hotch closed his own eyes, gasping. He loved it when Reid made that sound… that precious, arousing sound… He ran a hand up Reid’s chest, fumbling open the buttons on Reid’s shirt and then stroking the smooth skin. With his other hand, he stroked up and down Reid’s left inner thigh, and peppered the right with soft kisses. Reid moaned at that, throwing his arms out. The span of his long arms managed to cover the length of the desk and he gripped the sides as Hotchner pumped in and out of him. Papers and case files became wrinkled under his body.

“… Aaron…” Reid whimpered, running his tongue over dry lips and moaning, craning his head back.

“God… Spencer…” Hotch gasped, eyes flicking downwards. He groaned slightly at the sight of his erection sliding in and out of Reid’s body. He closed his eyes briefly, then focused on Reid’s face. He leaned forwards, laying a hand on Reid’s cheek. The boy’s eyes fluttered and moved to meet Hotchner’s gaze. “Don’t you ever fuckin’ leave me, Spencer… if anything happened to you…” Reid smiled slightly and pushed himself up on one arm, curling his free hand around the back of Hotch’s head, pulling him close. Hotch met Reid’s kiss with a deep passion, sliding his tongue into his mouth.

“I will never willingly leave you, Aaron…” Reid breathed, his breath hitching at the pleasurable waves rushing through his body. “Mmmnnnh… I love you…” Hotch allowed Reid’s legs to slide off of his shoulders and hang off of the desk. Reid moaned and curled his legs around Hotch’s hips, bracing his hand on the desk behind him and tilting his hips to make this new angle work like magic.

Hotch felt Reid’s fingers dig into his shoulders as the boy met every thrust eagerly. He could tell by the trembling in Reid’s body that the boy was close. Hotch moved his hand between their bodies and began to stroke Reid’s straining length. He felt his own climax approaching, and within a few thrusts the dam broke. He gasped and flooded Reid’s body with the lust he had been holding at bay since he had pulled Reid to safety on that rooftop. In that moment, knowing that he had almost lost the young man, he had longed desperately to hold him as close as possible… the intimacy that they were sharing right here was worlds away from his office… it was like another plane of existence, where they were locked together as one, each one living solely for the other.

Hotch gasped when Reid tightened around him and he felt the warmth of the boy’s fluids on his hand. His knees buckled and he fell back into his chair. Reid yelped slightly, falling with him and ended up sitting in his lap, his knees on either side of Hotch’s thighs. Hotch lifted his head and buried his face into Reid’s hair, inhaling the soft, musky scent of the boy’s sweat. Reid sighed, content, then turned and snatched a couple of tissues from the box on Hotchner’s desk and cleaned them up. Hotch smiled slightly, running his hand up and down Reid’s back. Then he kissed him, gently.

“… Aaron…” Reid murmured, smiling slightly. “… Let’s not make this a regular thing. Screwing me in your office is just asking for trouble.” And he stood and began to dress and straighten his clothes, running a hand through his tussled hair. Hotch sighed and got himself together as well. He smiled up at Reid.

“Thanks for humoring me.”

“Any time.” Reid said with a grin. “Oh! Before I forget…” He began to dig into his pants, and then pulled out a key. He handed it to Hotch. Hotch blinked. “that’s the key to my place.” And he winked. Hotch stared down at the little piece of metal, then slowly grinned. 

“Go home, Reid. I’ll meet you there around eleven.” He said. Reid blinked, then slowly smiled.

“I look forward to it.” He said, then turned and slipped out of the office with a convincing ‘kicked puppy’ look about him. 

Hotch chuckled in appreciation of Reid’s acting skills and leaned back in his chair, staring at the key. He knew Morgan had a key to Reid’s place… but that was more for safety than anything. Everyone had entrusted a key to their home to at least one other person on the team. JJ and Morgan had keys to Garcia’s place. Rossi and Hotch had exchanged keys. Emily had given JJ one of her keys, and Emily and Hotch had JJ’s key. And Reid and Garcia had Morgan’s keys. 

Hotch smiled slightly and reached into his desk, pulling out a copy of the key to his home… the one Gideon used to have. When he went to Reid’s loft apartment, he would be sure to leave it with the boy.

But for Hotch and Reid, exchanging keys wasn’t completely about safety. 

And Hotch liked it.

 

END


End file.
